


A Bun in the Oven: ABITO

by RedBlackBeauty



Series: ABITO [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlackBeauty/pseuds/RedBlackBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MPREG.</p><p>And it's canon. It doesn't make sense and it's ridiculous, I know. But I can't help it. If you can't handle mpreg, this would be a good point to leave.</p><p>Otherwise, read on.</p><p>A/N: Originally published on AFF on June 22, 2014 and completed on October 15, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy

 

"Seunghyun.." Jiyong muttered, hiding his flushed cheeks further into the crook of Seunghyun's neck, “I have something to tell you..”

"I bet you do," Seunghyun carded his fingers through Jiyong's bed hair, "otherwise you wouldn't be this shy." He chuckled, "What is it?"

Jiyong pulled away then. He locked his eyes on Seunghyun’s, still contemplating whether to spill the news or not yet. The thumps of his heart started to go crazy.

_Will he take this well? How is he going to react? Will he be happy? Or will he leave? I wouldn’t blame him though, this is crazy. But why wouldn’t I blame him, this is his doing._

All sorts of questions and scenarios ran through his head and he had yet to respond to Seunghyun’s question.

Seunghyun frowned at Jiyong’s nervous expression. “What is it? Tell me.”

“Okay,” Jiyong jostled about and sat up, “but promise not to freak out.”

Seunghyun’s frown deepened. He propped himself and sat up, wrapping his leg around Jiyong and rested his chin on Jiyong’s bare shoulder. “I promise.”

“No,  _really_  promise. Don’t freak out.”

“I cross my heart and hope to die.”

“No, dying would not be ideal right now but never mind.” Jiyong shifted around to face Seunghyun. “Okay, listen carefully,” he cleared his throat, “I’m..uhh..” Jiyong paused to inhale his courage, “I’m two months pregnant.” Jiyong blurted out and shut his eyes tightly.

Seunghyun froze. For almost a full minute.

Jiyong squinted his eyes open. “Aren’t you gonna react to that?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Seunghyun asked, still frozen.

“No, I’m not.” Jiyong slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a piece of paper. “Here,” he shoved it in Seunghyun’s face. It was the print out from the ultrasound.

“Jiyong. This is where you should stop the joke.”

“I’m not joking! Look, that’s my name there.” Jiyong pointed to the top right of the frame where it was clearly written,  _Kwon, Jiyong._

“I’m gonna need more proof than this to believe what you're saying. Men can’t get pregnant, Jiyong.”

“Apparently, this man can.”

“Prove it.”

“Well, if you want a physical proof, you’re gonna have to wait until a few months.”

Seunghyun raised his eyebrows, challenging Jiyong.

“Huh.” Jiyong rolled his eyes and rolled around to his nightstand and pulled out two white sticks from the drawer. “Here,” he tossed the sticks into Seunghyun’s lap. The elder held the sticks up and he could clearly see the two lines in the middle.

“How is this a proof?”

“Two lines. Pregnant. Congratulations.” Jiyong pointed to the little window on the sticks.

“This could be taken from anywhere.”

“Really? Where?” Jiyong questioned with his arms crossed.

Seunghyun shrugged.

“Fine. You’re ridiculous. I don’t even know how or why I put up with you all these years.” Jiyong slid off of the bed and took out a box from his nightstand’s drawer again. He emptied the box and tossed it to Seunghyun, “Read that and then join me in the bathroom.”

Jiyong was sitting on the edge of the bathtub when Seunghyun walked into the bathroom moments later.

“Okay, so..” Seunghyun muttered.

“Here, look,” Jiyong walked up to Seunghyun, “it’s the same stick as the other two I showed you earlier. And look here,” he pointed to the little window, “there’s nothing, right?”

Seunghyun nods.

“Okay.” And Jiyong went over to the toilet and was about to pull his boxer down to do as what the instructions said when Seunghyun stopped him.

“You’re gonna pee on the stick?”

“I told you to read the box.”

“I did..”

“So sit there and wait,” Jiyong gestured to the bathtub and Seunghyun complied diligently.

After he was done and cleaned up, Jiyong took the stick with him and walked out of the bathroom. Seunghyun tailed behind like a puppy.

“Let me see it..” Seunghyun whined.

"Not yet."

Jiyong plopped back onto the bed, lying on his stomach and placed the stick in front of him. Seunghyun followed suit. They waited in silence for a few minutes, with chins propped in their palms, until two blue lines clearly appeared within the tiny window.

“You believe me now?”

“Wow..” Seunghyun rolled onto his back, “you really are pregnant.”

“Yeah..”

“But..” Seunghyun paused, “but how is it possible?”

“I don’t know. Even the doctors are clueless.” Jiyong turned to Seunghyun, still lying on his stomach, chin in his palms. “Is this it? Is this your reaction?”

“Well, from all I can tell this is just a dream.”

Jiyong pressed his lips together and gave Seunghyun’s arm a good pinch causing the elder to cry out in pain.

“There. You’re not dreaming.”

“Wow, you’re pregnant.” Seunghyun breathed out, soothing the sore spot on his arm.

“You’ve said that already.”

“I don’t know what else to say. This is…crazy?”

“It is, isn’t it?” Jiyong chirped like it was common, like it was normal for a man to get pregnant.

Seunghyun turned his head to Jiyong. “Why are you so calm?”

Jiyong laughed, “I have freaked out enough for the past few weeks.”

“Are you..are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m pregnant not infected by a disease.”

“Oh you shouldn’t lie on your stomach then.” Seunghyun shuffled to roll Jiyong to lie on his back, gaining chuckles from the younger.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Jiyong grinned, looking up to Seunghyun, who was now propped on his elbows, playing with Jiyong’s hair.

“Who else knew about this?”

“Umm..my parents and my sister..” and Jiyong got that nervous look on his face again.

“How did they re-”

“And Yang hyung,” Jiyong continued, ignoring Seunghyun’s question.

“Okay..”

“And Youngbae, and Daesung, and Seungri!” He blurted that out and quickly pulled the comforter over his head and hid his face.

“WHAT?!” Seunghyun shrieked, pulling the comforter off, “You told everyone but  _me?_ ”

“I was nervous to tell you, okay!”

“Why? Is it not mine?”

Jiyong should be offended by the question, but he knew Seunghyun better. More often than not, the elder would just blurt out whatever non-sense that popped up in his head without thinking.

“What?!” Jiyong frowned, “Why? Would you be glad if it’s not yours? Would you be glad to know if someone else fucked me and that his seed is growing inside of me?” Jiyong crossed his arms.

“Ew. Jiyong. Gross.”

“I thought so. Of course it’s yours.”

“When did it happen?” Seunghyun asked. “I mean..you know..”

“Well,” Jiyong traced his finger along Seunghyun’s jawline, his own cheeks blushed furiously, “it’s exactly 2 months today.”

Seunghyun’s eyes wandered around, calculating the date and then, “OH.”

“Yeah,  _oh_.”

Seunghyun chuckled and sloppy-kissed Jiyong on the lips. “The best birthday present  _ever!_ ”

Jiyong laughed. “And it would be the best birthday present for me when she or he is born.”

“Yeah. Wow. How do I compete with that?” Seunghyun sounded defeated.

Jiyong frowned. “What do you mean? This is the greatest present that anyone could possibly be able to give me.”

“I know..” the metaphor still hadn’t clicked in Seunghyun’s head.

Jiyong smiled and cupped Seunghyun’s pouty face, “This is  _your_  child, Seunghyun. This present is from  _you._ ”

Seunghyun dropped his gaze and smiled shyly, dimples dented the blushed cheeks.

Jiyong kissed Seunghyun tenderly and whispered, “It’s from you..”

Seunghyun kissed back and wrapped Jiyong with his arms. “So, how long have you known about this?”

“About a month.”

“Oh. Is that why you went to Japan early last month and stayed there for a week?”

“Yeah, about that. That was just a cover up. I wasn’t in Japan. I was here. In Seoul.”

“Here?”

“Yup. Remember I fell sick the week before?” Jiyong paused and continued after Seunghyun nodded slightly, “So, I went to the hospital, well actually manager hyung took me because I looked like I was about to die from all the throwing up. The doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with me after a general checkup, so we went through a thorough one; I did the blood test, the urine test, and what not, but still nothing. So I was admitted.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“I didn’t know I was pregnant at that time.”

“Yeah, but you were hospitalized.”

“Well, apart from the throwing up, I felt absolutely fine. I didn’t think it was anything serious.”

“Jiy-”

“SO,” Jiyong cut him off, “the doctor decided to keep me there, to monitor. That was when I had to tell Yang hyung and he came up with the cover up that I was in Japan. He didn’t want to freak people out. And I requested not to tell you guys about it.”

Jiyong played with Seunghyun’s fingers as he continues, “We only found out about the pregnancy on the second day. The throwing up still happened at this point. And they’ve ran all kinds of tests, but everything still turned out fine. So the doctor probed further and asked if I felt any pain at any part of my body. He was pressing his fingers around my stomach and abdomen when I suddenly flinched when it was too close to my..uhh..” Jiyong trailed off.

“Umm..close to my..”

“To your what?”

“Close to my..chest.”

“You mean breasts?” Seunghyun teased, raising an eyebrow.

“CHEST.”

Seunghyun chuckled. “Okay, okay, continue.”

Jiyong rolled his eyes. “The doctor looked like he was dumbfounded when he excused himself. And then he came back with two other doctors. The first doctor told me that they have ran all tests but one; the pregnancy test. I started to freak out, calling them crazy and stuff, but they told me to calm down and that they just wanted to rule everything out. So, I agreed.”

Jiyong paused to catch his breath. “They took my urine and blood for yet another test. And a couple of hours later, they came back and said unsurely, “I believe congratulations are in order?”. I went blank. I didn’t even react. I couldn’t think. I was overwhelmed. I was surprised, shocked even. I was scared and confused.”

“Oh Jiyong..”

Jiyong smiled and pecked Seunghyun on the lips. “But somehow, I felt warm all over. I was happy, too.”

“So, they kept me there for another two days, just to be sure. And with daily tests and ultrasounds, they pronounced me a pregnant man with no logical explanation whatsoever.”

“Wow.” Seunghyun brought up a naughty hand to Jiyong’s chest only to be swatted away.

“Don’t touch them! They’re so sensitive and so sore.”

“Ah, no wonder the other night- Wait.” Seunghyun suddenly peeled himself away from Jiyong and sat up.

“What?” Jiyong pulled himself up too.

 “Jiyong, we played it rough just the other night! That was dangerous for you!”

“Ugh,” Jiyong sighed, throwing his head back, " _That_  is one of the reasons why Youngbae pushed me to tell you sooner and  _that_  is also one of the reasons why I didn’t want to tell you sooner. Because you would treat me like a fragile Chinese porcelain bowl and wrap me with bubble wrap and probably keep me in a gigantic water ball like a hamster.”

“You bet I would! We can’t take that risk.”

“I’m fine. See, nothing happened.”

“Yeah, but something  _could_ have happened.” Seunghyun was genuinely worried.

“Seunghy-”

“NO. I’ll set the pace next time, which would be months from now.”

“Months? Are you kidding me?”

“No, I’m not.”

Jiyong tried to retort but Seunghyun waved a hand, “Don’t argue with me.”

Jiyong pouted and frowned.

“No wonder you weren’t drinking at Christmas dinner. I thought you were just a responsible driver.”

“That was Youngbae’s idea. He told me I should drive so that it wouldn’t be arguable if I refuse a drink.” Jiyong shrugged.

“But I did take a sip of the wine, though. So tempting.”

Seunghyun’s eyes widened.

_"Just a sip."_

“I’m gonna lock my wine up and hide the key.”

“A sip wouldn’t hurt.” Jiyong pouted.

“Oh, I know your sip. A sip every day, you could finish the whole bottle in a week.”

“Just a little?” Jiyong coaxed with his infamous puppy eyes.

“No! No sex. No wine.”

Jiyong bit his lip. “How unfair. Sex and wine caused this and I’m being punished.”

Seunghyun smiled in return. “It’s for your own good. Both of you.” Seunghyun cupped Jiyong’s face and leaned forward for a languid kiss.

“May I?” Seunghyun asked when he pulled away, reaching out a hand to Jiyong’s belly.

“Of course!” Jiyong beamed and took Seunghyun’s hand to gently press the palm onto his belly. Caressing his thumb on the back of Seunghyun’s hand, Jiyong smiled, taking in the amused expression on Seunghyun’s face, “But you can’t feel anything just yet. It is still so, so, so tiny.”

“Oh..”

“Give it a few months." Jiyong brushed strands of Seunghyun's hair out of the man's face, "So, are you excited?”

“Well..I am. But there’s still so much that I need to process.”

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” Jiyong smirked with a naughty glint in his eyes.

“What?” Seunghyun was confused, but he kinda knew what was coming.

“You’re gonna be a  _daddy_ ,” Jiyong hissed and helped himself to straddle Seunghyun, pushing the man to lie down.

“No, Jiyong. You can’t-”

“Can I call you daddy too?” Jiyong disobeyed. He pressed a kiss against Seunghyun’s neck, just below the jawline, darting his tongue against the pulse.

“Jiy-”

 _"Daddy.."_  Jiyong whispered mischievously into Seunghyun ear, lowering his entire being against Seunghyun’s.

That final 'daddy' did it. It was impossible for Seunghyun to restrain himself with Jiyong being submissive and mischievous like this. And there was nothing sexier than knowing that your lover was bearing your child.

 

Later on, they had to decide on another name for the child to call Seunghyun, because ‘daddy’ was now exclusive for Jiyong.

 

**************


	2. The Months

 

 

_**THE THIRD MONTH** _

 

“What are  _these?_ ” Jiyong raised his eyebrows, questioning Seunghyun.

“Your dinner.”

“But they are all salad and…fruits.”

“Anything wrong with it?”

“Yeah.  _They are all salad and fruits._ "

“So?”

“And you’re eating  _that_.” Jiyong pointed to Seunghyun’s plate. He swallowed hard at the sight of a very mouth-watering slice of steak, garnished with black pepper sauce and mushrooms.

“I’m not pregnant. So  _I_  can eat whatever I want.”

“I can too. The doctor said I-”

“Well the doctor is not the father, now is he? So  _you_ ,” Seunghyun pointed a finger to the flustered Jiyong, “are going to listen to  _me_.”

“But I’d still be hungry even after I eat all these.” Jiyong played the puppy-eyes card.

“Then try to eat and finish everything and then we’ll see after that.”

“Well..” Jiyong batted his eyelashes, “I think the baby wants to eat steak. Can the baby have some steak, daddy?”

Seunghyun paused. Jiyong knew he was going to win this one. He leaned forward, propping his chin with his palm, still batting his eyelashes.

“Can we have some?” Jiyong nudged Seunghyun with his toes under the table. “Please, daddy..”

“Tsk.” Seunghyun, 0. Jiyong, 1. “Just this once.”

 

 

_**THE FOURTH MONTH** _

 

“ _Jihyun_ sounds nice.”

“I think that’s kinda tacky. It’s obviously the combination of our names.”

“No, it’s not tacky. It’s cute. And I think Jihyun is unisex.”

“How about  _Seungyong?_ ”

“No..” Jiyong scrunched up his nose, “it doesn’t sound right, it doesn’t flow.”

“Yeah, I agree. But, I’ve always liked the name  _Sarang_ , though.”

“Why? Is she your ex-girlfriend?” Jiyong asked teasingly.

“No.” Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “ _Sarang_ sounds very pretty and very feminine. Like a princess. And also the fact that the word means 'love' is the grandest thing.”

“But we’re not sure if it’s a girl or a boy yet.”

“I thought the doctor said it’s a girl?”

“Yeah, but from what I read, the gender could change even towards the 6th or 7th month.”

Seunghyun scratched his head. “How long are we now?”

“Four months..”

“Oh..” Seunghyun puckered his lips, “but that’s fine. We can still choose one name for a boy and one name for a girl.”

“I’m still gonna go with  _Jihyun_ , because it’s unisex.”

“ _Choi Jihyun.._ ” Seunghyun muttered the name to get the feel of it.

“What do you mean  _Choi_ Jihyun??"

“What else is it going to be?”

" _Kwon_ Jihyun.”

Seunghyun snorted. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Why not? I’m carrying the baby, so it should be  _Kwon_ Jihyun.”

“But who’s the daddy?”

Jiyong glared. “Okay, let’s put it like this. If it’s a girl, we’ll go with Kwon. If it’s a boy, we’ll go with Choi.”

“It’s not open for negotiation. I’m the daddy so it’s going to be a Choi.”

“Fine. I’ll stop calling you daddy then.”

Seunghyun scoffed. “So it’s settled then.  _Choi Jihyun_. Because I know you won’t stop calling me daddy.”

“Touché.” Jiyong pulled an exaggerated pout, “But can we maybe..use hyphen?”

“You mean  _Choi-Kwon_  or  _Kwon-Choi_  Jihyun?"

“Yeah. No?”

“Of course, no! Who uses  _hyphen_ for a Korean family name?”

“Fine. My offer is still open; Kwon for a girl and Choi for a boy.”

“And then what? If this one is a girl and the next one is a boy, are they going to have different family names?”

" _The next one?_ "

“Well..” Seunghyun blushed, “we could at least have two, couldn’t we?”

" _At least two?_ "

“Okay, two. Just two.”

“You love being a daddy, now don’t you?” Jiyong couldn’t help but smile.

Seunghyun huffed a nervous laugh, “I guess..”

“Good to know.” Jiyong smiled wider.

 

 

**_THE FIFTH MONTH_ **

 

“I want donuts. I wanna eat donuts.” Jiyong swallowed his crave. “Or something sweet and buttery. Butterscotch! I want butterscotch.”

Seunghyun sighed in the dark. “We don’t have donuts or butterscotch.”

“Okay, let me rephrase that; I want you to go and buy me some donuts. Or butterscotch. Go. Quick!” Jiyong shoved the elder towards the edge of the bed.

Seunghyun let out an irritated grunt. “I’d be happy to get you some donuts and butterscotch.”

“So..?” Jiyong gestured his hands towards the door.

“It’s three in the morning. You’re gonna have to wait at least four more hours for the donut kiosk to open for breakfast.”

Jiyong huffed. “I thought you always have some candy stashed somewhere in the house.”

“I  _did_. Until one day, a burglar, with excessively ridiculous cravings, broke into my house and hork them down his throat.”

“I did not!”

“Who says it was you?” Seunghyun turned on his other side to face Jiyong, “Now go back to sleep and we’ll go get donuts for breakfast later.”

 

 

_**THE SIXTH MONTH** _

 

“Jiyong!” Seunghyun called out, putting down a huge black box onto the kitchen counter, “here, I brought back your mixer.”

“Oh you did?” Jiyong chirped happily, clapping his hands, as he walked into the kitchen.

“You said you’re bored sitting at home and wanted to do something, to work on something, so I brought it home.”

The truth was, Seunghyun just needed something to distract Jiyong from constantly tailing behind him like a puppy, or sometimes almost literally, climbed him like a jungle gym, whenever he was home.

“You’re the best!” He stood on his toes to peck Seunghyun on the cheek.

“BUT.” Seunghyun pulled away, “no working until late night. I swear I will take it back to the studio.”

“I know..”

“I’m serious, Jiyong. If I ever find you stuck to that thing past eight o’clock, don’t ask me where it is the next day.”

“Okay,  _daddy.._ "

 

 

_**THE SEVENTH MONTH** _

 

“Are you alright?” Seunghyun hurriedly abandoned his can of beer onto the coffee table and sat next to Jiyong, “Did something happen? Why are you crying?” Instinctively, he pressed his palm against Jiyong’s belly.

“What if something like this happens to Gaho and Jolie?” Jiyong held out his phone to Seunghyun, looking sad with a slight pout and furrowed eyebrows, and traces of tears on his cheeks.

Seunghyun took the phone and his eyes widened as soon as he saw the pictures; animal abuse and most of them were pictures of dogs. Seunghyun sighed. “Nothing will happen to Gaho and Jolie. They’re in good hands. You know that, right?”

“How do you know? They’re not here, you’re not with them.” Jiyong retorted.

“Okay. Do you want me to call your sister?” Seunghyun brushed Jiyong’s hair aside and planted a kiss on the temple, fishing out his phone from his jacket.

Jiyong leaned closer and rested his head on Seunghyun’s shoulder, nodding slightly.

“Alright, alright..stop crying now. I’m sure they’re fine..” Seunghyun cooed while waiting for the call to get connected.

“Hey noona..”

“Hey, Seunghyun. What’s up? Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine.” Seunghyun glanced down at Jiyong, who was still sniffling from all the crying. Someone was going to get an earful for this. “Noona, you’re still at the pension, right?

“Yeah, I’ll be spending the weekend here. Why? Are you guys coming down?” Dami sounded hopeful.

“No..not this weekend. We’re plan-”

Jiyong tugged on Seunghyun shirt, looking up meaningfully.

“Oh, right.”

“Seunghyun, are you sure everything is okay over there? Because you sounded uncertain.”

“Yes, noona. We’re perfectly fine. It’s just that someone is missing his puppies.”

“Aahhh..” Dami chuckled, “I just took them out for a walk by the lake. They’re doing fine..nothing to worry about..”

“Jiyong, do you wanna speak to her?” Seunghyun asked under his breath.

Jiyong quickly sat up and nodded, reaching for the phone.

“Noona..”

“Hey, cry baby..”

Jiyong hummed as a reply.

“Why are you crying? They are happy and healthy and doing just fine here. Nothing to worry about. Just take care of yourself, okay?”

“Okay..”

Dami chuckled softly. “I’ll send you some pictures later.”

Jiyong replied with a hum again.

“Okay. Now stop crying, or you’ll look puffy in the morning.”

The siblings chuckled.

“Say goodnight to Seunghyun.”

“Goodnight, noona!” Seunghyun replied as he could hear what the elder just said.

The call ended and Jiyong returned to rest his head on Seunghyun’s shoulder.

“So what did your sister say?” asked Seunghyun, taking the phone back from Jiyong. One arm still wrapped around the sad man.

"She’ll send some pictures later..”

But Seunghyun didn’t really pay attention to the reply as his fingers were already busy tapping a text message.

 

**Text sent:**

_Next time, can you consider the fact that there is a very sensitive pregnant man in that chat group before sharing links of gruesome pictures like that?? You have no idea what I have to deal with right now. THANK YOU, SEUNGRI!_

**Text received:**

_You’re welcome, hyung. Anytime~^^_

 

 

_**THE EIGHTH MONTH** _

 

“DADDY!!” Jiyong yelled from the bathroom.

“DADDY!!” He yelled again when there was no response. “Where is that lit-”

“Stop calling me daddy!” Seunghyun gritted his teeth, walking into the bathroom.

“Oh, there you are!” Jiyong beamed. “Come here, I need help..”

“I thought you already showered?” Seunghyun walked over to the younger, who was standing in front of the toilet bowl.

“No, it’s not that. I..” Jiyong hesitated, “I can’t see pass my belly now. So I..”

“What, you can’t reach it anymore?”

“I can, but..” Jiyong is flustered, “but I can’t see whether it’s in the right direction or not.”

“Then sit on the bowl if you have to pee.”

“You think I haven’t tried that? Same story, I can’t see where it’s going and it ended up in a mess.”

Seunghyun looked around the bathroom with inspecting eyes.

“I’ve cleaned it up, okay.” Jiyong glared. “Come on help me! I can’t hold my pee anymore!”

“What do you want me to do? Hold it while you pee?”

“Well yeah! Quick!” Jiyong really couldn’t hold it in anymore, “Or at least make sure that it will go into the bowl.”

“Alright, alright.” Seunghyun stepped closer and reached out to hold Jiyong.

After a few seconds passed and nothing happened, “Now what? What are you waiting for?”

“That’s another problem..” Jiyong glanced over his shoulder, “I can’t pee if there’s someone else close by.”

“God, Jiyong. It’s just me.” Seunghyun let his head drop, pressing his forehead onto Jiyong’s shoulder.

“I know. But..”

“Fine, fine..” Seunghyun took Jiyong’s hands, “here, hold it like this and don’t move.”

“Thank you.” Jiyong grinned and gave Seunghyun a peck on the cheek before the man leave the bathroom, shaking his head.

 

 

_**THE NINTH MONTH** _

 

Jiyong was staring up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. His palms were cold and sweaty. He shut his eyes and balled his fists into the sheets when he felt the sharp pain pressing hard in his belly. Actually, he had been feeling the pain since earlier today but the interval wasn’t this intense. It was close to every fifteen minutes now.

_I’m in labor._

Jiyong reached out a hand and took one of Seunghyun’s.

“Seunghyun..” he called out hoarsely, pulling his voice from his dry throat. “Seunghyun..” he called out louder and squeezed the hand a little bit harder this time.

Seunghyun practically jolted up from his sleep. “Jiyong!” He has become a light sleeper lately as he knew Jiyong could go into labor anytime, any day. Sometimes, even a slight movement from the other side of the bed could wake him up and he would spring up calling out Jiyong’s name.

He turned towards Jiyong when he noticed the tight grip on his hand. He scooted closer to Jiyong and his heart started to beat rapidly when he noticed the beads of sweat on Jiyong’s forehead.

He brushed Jiyong’s hair back and leaned closer, “Jiyong, are you okay.”

“It’s time..” Jiyong’s grip tightened, “Seunghyun, it’s time..”

“WHAT?!” Seunghyun kicked the sheets off, “We have to go. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” But Jiyong didn’t let go of his hand.

“Give me a minute..”

Seunghyun winces as Jiyong squeezed his hand in a deathly grip, eye lids tightly shut, as he took in the deepest breath. Seunghyun could feel Jiyong enduring the pain from the tremble in his palm.

When Jiyong eventually let go of his breath and Seunghyun’s hand, pool of tears had started to rim his eyes.

“Let’s go. We have to go now.” Seunghyun pressed a quick kiss on Jiyong’s forehead, before getting off the bed and went around to help Jiyong.

 

It’s time.

 

**************


	3. The Baby's Here

 

After he made sure that everything was in place and that everything had settled down, Seunghyun approached the hospital bed where Jiyong was lying--looking tired and sleepy--and sat next to him.

"I'm going home to freshen up a bit, okay?" Seunghyun whispered, "I'll be back in an hour." He carded his fingers through Jiyong's hair and traced down to caress the cheek.

Jiyong looked up to Seunghyun and nodded slightly, nuzzling into Seunghyun's palm, smiling lazily. "It’s okay if you want to rest at home, too. I'll be fine here."

"No way I’m leaving you alone. If I don't feel like I need a shower right now, I wouldn't even leave this room."

"Silly," Jiyong muttered behind another smile, "I'm not alone," and glanced at the cart next to the bed. The little bundle of joy--wrapped in a warm blanket--was sound asleep, lips and eye lids twitching every now and then.

Seunghyun couldn’t help but smile, averting his eyes over to the cart. He heaved a blissful sigh as no word could describe how happy and how proud he was at the moment. He spent a good minute marveling at the tiny little miracle before turning back to Jiyong, taking the man’s hand into his. Catching Jiyong’s gaze, Seunghyun was still lost for words.

He wanted to say ‘thank you’, but he felt the word was not enough to convey his gratitude to Jiyong. He wanted to say ‘you’re amazing’, but hell Jiyong was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and he wondered what good had he done to the universe to deserve this. He wanted to say ‘I love you’, but he thought Jiyong had listened to that phrase too many times in the operation theatre earlier.

But one more time wouldn’t hurt anybody.

“I love you,” he whispered as he leaned down for a kiss.

Jiyong smiled wider as he hummed, “I know..”

Seunghyun pulled away with one last peck on Jiyong’s lips. “Get some sleep. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay..”

 

Seunghyun returned a little bit over an hour later, with two bags; one was packed with his and Jiyong’s clothes and other necessities, and the other with the baby stuff. These bags were already packed and ready since two weeks ago and Seunghyun was supposed to grab them when they leave for the hospital earlier. But since he panicked when he found out Jiyong was in labor and his mind was focusing on getting Jiyong to the hospital as soon as possible, he left everything behind.

He pushed the door open slowly, not to make a creak that would wake Jiyong or their baby up. He stepped further into the dimly lit room with careful steps like a ninja and saw that a spare bed had been set up at one corner of the room. He had requested for one as Jiyong would be staying at the hospital longer than usual. Since Jiyong was a special case, they wanted to make sure that everything was fine before discharging. So Seunghyun would be spending the nights here for as long as Jiyong would be here.

A tiny huff of whimper caught Seunghyun’s attention so he dropped the bags onto the spare bed hastily and wasted no time to approach the baby cart.

“Hey there, princess..” he greeted with the brightest smile, “I didn’t really get to see you earlier.” Pressing his lips together, Seunghyun picked the baby up into his arms, eyes admiring the soft features of the tiny face.

“Your grandparents, aunties and uncles were greedy. They didn’t let me hold you for even one minute.” Seunghyun faked a pout. “But they’re all gone now,” a grin replaced the pout, “so you are all mine.” He cooed and rocked his arms lightly when the baby whined and stretched, freeing her arms from the blanket.

“Aww..look at your fingers..” Seunghyun caressed the tiny palm with his thumb and melted when the little fingers instinctively wrapped around it. He brought the balled fist up to his lips and branded light kisses on the soft knuckles.

Seunghyun just couldn’t take his eyes off of his daughter. He may be biased, but everything was perfect; her long slender fingers, her thin pursed lips, her puffy cheeks, her cute small ears, the pinch of her chin, her eyelashes, her eyes.

“You’ve got your father’s eyes..” Seunghyun muttered, relishing the tinge of soft brown in the pair of eyes looking up at him. Seunghyun settled in an armchair in the corner where a lampshade casted dimmed ray of light, but bright enough for Seunghyun to see clearly.

“Now that’s going to be confusing for you, isn’t it?” Seunghyun asked, smiling, shaking the little hand lightly, “because you have two fathers.”

"You know, you should call me daddy,” he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, “but I think you’re gonna have to fight for it with your father. He’s determined to copyright that petname for his use only.” Seunghyun chuckled and glanced towards Jiyong--who was still sleeping--and then back to his child.

Seunghyun cupped his hand and smoothed his palm atop the silky dark hair. “I see you’ve got my hair since your father is blond,” and he chuckled even more, shaking his head, fingers still tracing the sleek strands. “No..I’m just kidding. This is him, definitely.”

Seunghyun shifted to cradle the baby using both arms, splayed out in front of him. His eyes never stopped marveling the tiny being from head to toe.

“Wow,” Seunghyun heaved a sigh, a blissful sigh, “you’re a miracle.” Another kiss perched on the baby’s forehead. “I can’t wait to give you everything. I would give you the world if I could.” He shifted back to cradle her against his chest again.

“But promise me one thing,” Seunghyun continued, looking straight into the glistening pair of eyes, “promise me you would grow up to be a great person, full of love, full of laughter. Just like your father.” Seunghyun smiled as the baby let out a soft hum like she was agreeing to what he was saying, squirming in his hold. “Good girl..”

“You can do anything you want, be anything you want. Your father and I will support you no matter what. That’s our promise.” Seunghyun couldn’t help but to kiss her again, and this time on the puffy cheeks. “Just have some mercy on me and don’t be a diva, please. My plate is already kinda full on that portion.”

“Excuse me?” A hoarse voice interrupted the father-daughter session.

“Oh! Look who’s awake!” Seunghyun exclaimed, standing up from the armchair carefully and strode to the bed.

Jiyong smiled at Seunghyun’s silly cover up. “Who’s a diva?”

“What? Who said anything about a diva?” Seunghyun sat next to Jiyong and leaned in to chastely peck him on the lips. He shifted to lean against the pillows, wrapping one arm around Jiyong while the other was still holding his daughter close to his chest.

“She’s beautiful, Ji.” Seunghyun breathed out before branding Jiyong’s temple with a kiss.

Jiyong replied with a lazy smile, “Well, of course she is.”

“Because she looks like you?” Seunghyun teased, earning soft chuckles from the other.

“On the contrary,” Jiyong looked up to Seunghyun, “I think she looks like  _you_.” Glancing back to the baby, Jiyong continues, “Her thin lips and her cupid's bow. Her eyes. Those are your signatures.”

“Come on. She’s got your brown eyes, Ji.”

“Yeah, but she’s got your intense gaze.” Jiyong beamed with a gummy smile. “And look at her long fingers. Those are definitely not me. And she’s also got your silky dark hair.”

“No, that’s you. That can’t be me.”

“Really? Let me see..” Jiyong brought his hand up and slowly ran it through Seunghyun’s hair a couple of times. He had a playful grin on his face when he yanked a handful of Seunghyun’s hair.

Seunghyun cried out a loud “auwww!” and Jiyong was thrown into a fit of giggles, startling the idling baby in the elder’s arms.

“Jiyong!” Seunghyun scolded under his breath, rocking his arms to calm the baby, “you startled her..”

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry..I’m sorry..”

When the baby settled back into her slumber, Seunghyun brought the question up, “We’re naming her Jihyun, right?”

“Yeah..” Jiyong leaned his head onto Seunghyun’s shoulder, shyly hiding his flushed cheeks before adding, “ _Choi_ Jihyun.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. A hundred precent.” Jiyong traces the back of his index finger along the smooth cheek. “She’s definitely a Choi,” Jiyong smiles, “I mean just look at her dimples.” As Jihyun’s lips twitched in response to the tickles of her father’s finger, a pair of dimples beautifully dented her cheeks.

“She’s perfect..” Seunghyun let the words hover in the air as they fell into silence, taking in the moment. Jiyong was caressing the little arms when he succumbed to sleepiness and yawned.

“Well, let’s get you back to sleep,” Seunghyun got up from the bed and Jiyong whined in protest. “You need to rest, Ji.”

“But I just wanna look at her..”

“We’d have plenty of time tomorrow,” gently, Seunghyun placed Jihyun back into the cart, carefully tucking her in.

Jiyong sighed in defeat but silently agreed that he was tired. Seunghyun turned to him and adjusted his pillows and blanket.

“Good night,” he carded his hand through Jiyong’s hair once again and pressed another kiss on his forehead, “I’ll be sleeping over there, okay?” Seunghyun pointed to the spare bed and Jiyong nodded.

 

The room was quiet for merely 10 minutes when, “Seunghyun..” Jiyong called out in a whisper.

Seunghyun hummed a reply, looking up at Jiyong.

“Come here,” Jiyong patted the space next to him, “come sleep here with me.”

Seunghyun beamed at the invitation and quickly pulled his blanket off, but stopped midway just before his feet touched the floor.

“Wait, are you sure? I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable. You need to rest.”

“No, it’s okay. There’s plenty of room. Come here.”

“Believe me when I say that your invitation is very tempting and I really wanna snuggle up with you, but I think I’ll pass for tonight. I’m fine right here.” Seunghyun pulled an apologetic smile. On any other day, he would not wait another second to jump in bed with Jiyong, but right now, he was nervous about Jiyong’s condition after the surgery.

“Well I’m not fine!” Jiyong retorted with an exaggerated pout on his lips and whines, “Seunghyun, I can’t sleep..” Truth was, he was so tired and sleepy that he would be in deep slumber the moment he closed his eyes. But he just needed Seunghyun next to him like their usual nights.

Seunghyun sighed as he got up from the spare bed and walked over to Jiyong. He could never win over whiny and pouty Jiyong. “I’m afraid that I would hurt you..”

“No, you won’t. Just don’t spoon me; I can’t lie on my side.” Jiyong grinned as he scooted over a little to make room for Seunghyun.

“Hey be careful,” Seunghyun cringed when Jiong moved a little too carelessly.

“Don’t worry, I can’t feel anything yet.” Jiyong took Seunghyun hand and pulled him onto the bed.

“More reasons to be careful. You wouldn’t feel if the-”

“Look, I’m fine.” Jiyong pulled his gown up and revealed his safely bandaged stitches. “Now come here.”

Seunghyun carefully settled in under the blanket and as uncomfortable as it was, everything felt right as they laid side by side.

“If you wanna go back and sleep alone on that pathetic spare bed, at least wait until I fall asleep,” Jiyong murmured.

Seunghyun chuckled. “Hell no. I love this.” He let his arm become a make-shift pillow for Jiyong as he entwined their fingers together, resting his chin atop Jiyong’s head.

A journey has begun.

 

**************


	4. Panic

 

_**A few years later.** _

 

They were on tour again and tonight they were in Seoul for the final show of the tour. Things were still as hectic in the small family, but a little bit more hustle with Jihyun onboard. Hopefully Jiyong and Seunghyun quickly adapted to their new roles as parents; everything was a lot easier now compared to the first few months after Jihyun was born.

And Jihyun was such a doll; she could win an award for her good behavior. She was really sweet; she was not fussy, she was not a cry baby and she was friendly. So it was not a big trouble for Jiyong and Seunghyun to get someone to help babysit her backstage when they had to be on stage.

The night was finally over and encore was fun as always. Jiyong, Seunghyun and the rest of the gang made it a point to have as much fun as possible and ended it with a bang. It would be something that the audience would remember from time to time, if not always.

The walk back to the backstage was accompanied by cheers, claps of hands and high fives from the staff and crew; congratulating the five boys for the great show and the end of their tour. The dressing room was in chaos; stylists everywhere, helping them change and pack up.

“Noona, where’s Jihyun?” Jiyong asked his stylist, Jinae, when he noticed his daughter was not in her play pen at a corner of the dressing room.

“Oh she’s with Eunmi noona,” replied the older, helping Jiyong taking off his accessories, “she was starting to get grumpy earlier so Eunmi noona took her out for a walk.”

“Oh, okay.” On tour like this the couple trusted their daughter with only three people; their stylists and Youngbae. So Jiyong thought, Jihyun should be with Eunmi since Jinae was here, and Youngbae just got off the stage with him and the rest of the members.

But after a few minutes, that logic was unable to quiet down the anxiety in Jiyong's head anymore. Jiyong started to worry; he started to panic. Usually, the stylists will be helping in the dressing room as soon as the show ended, but there was still no Eunmi. Jiyong glanced at Seunghyun through the reflection in the mirror. The older looked back with a concerned expression, causing Jiyong to panic even more. The couple trusted their stylists with their lives, but they were nervous whenever Jihyun was out of their sights. Jiyong was about to ask Jinae another question when Eunmi entered the room.

Jiyong felt like his heart dropped to the floor and blood drained out from his face.

Eunmi's arms were empty. There was no Jihyun.

“Where is she?” Jiyong asked again, turning around towards the door. His hands reached out for Seunghyun because he could feel his knees were about to give up on him. Seunghyun quickly grabbed the hand and wrapped an arm around Jiyong's shoulder to keep him on his feet.

“Noona, where is Jihyun?” Seunghyun, still holding his calm, asked the stylist. He needed to be calm because worst case scenario, Jiyong was going to breathe fire. So Senghyun needed to be the complementing element.

Eunmi’s eyes widened and stuttered, “sh-she’s not with m-me. I thought she’s with Jinae..” 

“Seunghyun!” Jiyong started to cry, pressing his face in the crook of Seunghyun’s neck, hands fisting into Seunghyun’s shirt around the man’s back.

Seunghyun swallowed hard. This was not the same as losing your phone, your keys or your clothes. This is a child.  _His_ child.

And Jiyong was losing it; he was crying his heart out, fists tightened with every sniffle. And of course crazy images started to flash in his head of what might have happened to Jihyun and how his world would crumble if any of those images turned out to be the truth of what was happening.

“I trusted her with you two and Youngbae!” Jiyong pulled away from Seunghyun, glaring at the two stylists. “But since all three of you are here, WHERE IS SHE?!” Jiyong shrieked causing the whole room to fall into silence. Seunghyun had to hold him before he could do something like lunging towards the sorry stylists. All eyes fell and locked on the couple.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” A confused Youngbae asked from across the room, obviously drawn by the commotion. He walked over to where Seunghyun and Jiyong were standing with Seungri and Daesung following behind him.

“Jihyun..” Seunghyun replied, pulling Jiyong back against his chest. His idle hand scrambled for his phone on the dressing table.

“Why? What’s wrong with her?” Seungri asked, starting to panic too.

Seunghyun didn’t say anything else other than, “call security.”

 

**************


	5. Our Only Miracle

 

 

_**A few months back.** _

 

The tour was starting again. Preparation had been crazy as always; music arrangements, stage arrangements, wardrobe, choreography, logistics. And now, another item was added into the checklist: Jihyun. Jiyong insisted on doing everything themselves without a helper and Seunghyun couldn’t agree more. They did get occasional help from their mothers and sisters, but that was all. And they were both very proud at how good they were doing so far.

Jiyong was at the YG building for the tour’s preparation meeting earlier that afternoon. The meeting was over and Jiyong, with a can of drink in his hand, joined Tablo who was lounging on a couch at one corner on the third floor. Jihyun was somewhere in the building; Youngbae  _kidnapped_ her as soon as Jiyong arrived earlier. That was how it was whenever Jihyun paid a visit to the office; if it was not her three uncles, someone would take her around the building to play with her until she cried for Jiyong or Seunghyun.

Jiyong sipped on his drink and smiled at the little girl running towards them at the couch.

“Haru, don’t run!” Tablo chided but it went pointless as his daughter was already chuckling mischievously at his knees before he got to finish his sentence.

“Appa, are we going to be here long?” Haru asked, looking up at her father.

Tablo looked at his watch. “Hmm..ten minutes? We’ll wait for mommy to finish her work and then we’ll pick her up for dinner. Okay?”

“Okay,” Haru beamed with a smile at her father. “Jiyong oppa,” and she turned to Jiyong who hummed a reply, “where is Jihyun? I wanna play with her.”

“She’s with Taeyang oppa. I think they are in the play room.”

“Ahh..I’ll go find her.” She turned around with a grin and hopped away.

Out of understanding, one of the small rooms on the third floor had been converted into a mini nursery or playroom to entertain the children of the company’s staff and talents whenever they had to bring the kids along.

“How do you do it, hyung?” Jiyong asked after Haru disappeared into the hallway.

Tablo huffed a short laugh, knowing exactly what Jiyong meant by the question.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Jiyong, it’s hard.”

“But Haru is four now.”

“Yeah, but she wasn’t four when she was born. She wasn’t adopted, Jiyong.” Tablo teased, and they both laughed.

Jiyong sighed, leaning his back onto the couch. “I’m just nervous about this tour. This would be the first time we’re bringing Jihyun out in public.”

“I know how you feel. It was the same for me when I first brought Haru out too. I was nervous of how she would react to the sudden attention from people she didn’t know. And what I learned was, don’t hold her back if she wanted to explore. Let her. Introduce her to people, introduce her to new surroundings. I’ve seen how protective you are around her. Protective is good, protective is great. But don’t be over-protective. Don’t let her feel restricted so that she won’t have this mindset of anyone or anything outside of her family circle is not safe.”

Jiyong turned his head to face Tablo. “Have you ever wished that Haru was born into a normal life?”

“Well define  _normal life_. Haru was born into this madness. To her, this  _is_ normal life,  _her_ normal life. My responsibility is to make sure that she’ll grow up healthy and happy and loved and give her everything she needs. Same goes to Jihyun. She’ll grow up around music, concerts, tours, famous people and travelling around the world. That would be her normal life. What’s not normal to her could be, I don’t know, maybe playing at a public playground?”

Jiyong smiled and nodded, but eyes heavy with worry.

Tablo reached a hand out onto Jiyong’s arm and gave it a warm squeeze. “Don’t worry, Jiyongie. It’ll be fine. Because, not only that both of you are doing the same thing, you are in the same group. Wherever, you go, Seunghyun would go and wherever Seunghyun goes, you would go too. Besides, you have at least three other people who would look after her and risk their lives for her. As for me and your Hyejung noona, it's a lot of work. We have to really pay attention to our schedules so that on any given day, Haru would have either one of us with her if not both.”

“But we’re different, hyung. We’re not exactly a  _conventional_  couple of parents.”

“Yeah, but look around you. Don’t think about what you don’t have. But cherish all the things that you have instead. Look at the tremendous support you’re getting from everyone. That’s all that matters. They love Jihyun,  _I_ love Jihyun. She’s family.”

“Thank you, hyung. That meant a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it too much. You guys are doing fine. I’m sure Jihyun knows how lucky she is.”

“It’s the other way around, hyung.  _We_ are the lucky ones, me and Seunghyun.”

“Of course,” Tablo smiled, “but I would worry a little, though.”

“Huh?” Jiyong frowned; confused and nervous. Tablo sounded playful but his words were like a warning.

“Well she is the daughter of  _G-Dragon and T.O.P of Big Bang_ ,” Tablo teased, waving his hands in the air exaggeratedly.

Jiyong laughed. “Ah, hyung come on. You are  _Tablo of Epik High_.”

“Huh, people don’t even know Epik High much less Tablo,” the elder snorted. “Even my own wife spelled Epik High with a ‘C’.”

The two laughed out loud leaving the couch as it was time for Tablo to get Haru to meet with his wife for dinner.

 

Jiyong felt relieved and he could breathe a little after talking to Tablo. But on the day they had to leave for Japan, Jiyong started to panic.

The night before, although Seunghyun was fine either way, Jiyong decided that it was better if Seunghyun carried Jihyun when they arrived at the airport because Seunghyun was relatively stronger so Jihyun would be safer, just in case they get swarmed by fangirls. But when they arrived at the airport, Jiyong changed his mind.

“Let me carry her,” Jiyong muttered as the vehicle stopped at the drop-off zone.

“Are you sure?” Seunghyun looked over to him.

“Yeah,” Jiyong’s reply came out firm but his eyes were unsure. "You’re taller than me so you can be a human shield if anything happen.”

“Okay,” Seunghyun turned to face him, “let’s get you ready then.” He took the chest harness off of himself and put it on Jiyong. Seunghyun made sure that everything was secured before picking Jihyun up from the baby carseat and slid her carefully into the harness.

“But,” Jiyong looked up, “what if I fall? What if I accidentally drop her to the floor?”

“No, you won’t. This will hold her for you.” Seunghyun pulled on the harness’ belts. “So you can hold on to me with your free hands.”

“Okay,” Jiyong muttered under his breath.

“Guys, we’re ready.” One of the security staff peeked over the front seat and gave the cue.

“Thanks,” Seunghyun nodded. “Let’s go,” he gave Jiyong an assuring look before pulling the door open and stepped out of the vehicle.

The couple went as planned; Jiyong would wrap his left arm around the baby and the other hand would hold on to Seunghyun.

“Ready?” Seunghyun asked and Jiyong nodded quietly.

“Here we go,” Seunghyun fixed the blanket that was draped on Jihyun and took Jiyong’s hand in his. “Whatever happens, don’t let go.”

Jiyong swallowed hard and nodded again. They took a deep breath, breathed out, counted to three and walked side by side.

The few steps from the vehicle were fine but as soon as they stepped into the main entrance, they were welcomed by hundreds of fans. They could hear people screaming, calling their names, and they were suddenly surrounded. The crowd seemed a lot bigger than what they remembered. Jihyun must’ve been the reason; that was her first time in public and the fans were sure not to miss the opportunity to see her up close. How they knew Jihyun would be there was beyond Jiyong and Seunghyun.

They had enough security staff making way for them, ensuring the safety distance from the swarming fans. But somehow, the gap closed in as they walked further. Jiyong’s grip on Seunghyun’s hand tightened when they kept bumping into each other as the people around them kept on pushing in. After several times, Seunghyun let go of Jiyong’s hand and pulled Jiyong to walk behind him and kept him close, protectively with his left arm. Jiyong grabbed on Seunghyun’s shirt, but the elder offered his right hand which Jiyong grabbed on immediately.

The security were yelling at the crowd, pushing them away by this point. Cameras and phones were shoved right up in their faces, especially Jiyong’s, as most of them were trying to get a picture of Jihyun.

A tiny whimper from Jiyong and Seunghyun had enough when one particularly "brave" fan got a little bit too close for comfort around Jiyong and Jihyun.

“He’s carrying a baby, for God’s sake! Back off!”

Jiyong looked up at the thunderous warning from Seunghyun. And so did the crowd; everyone paused and went silent.

Seunghyun let out a heavy sigh; he really didn’t want it to go that far and be rude. But he couldn’t help but be an alpha when Jihyun’s safety was being compromised.

“Let’s move.” Seunghyun muttered to the security staff and they continued walking. Although the crowd did not disperse completely and continued snapping pictures, they were less aggressive and surprisingly, kept their distance until they couldn’t get any further.

Jiyong breathed out heavily once they made it to the security check-in area.

“You okay?” Seunghyun turned around and asked Jiyong, checking on Jihyun under the blanket. The little girl looked up, smiling at her father, no idea of what she just went through.

“Next time you take her.” Jiyong blurted out.

Seunghyun huffed a laugh, rubbing Jiyong’s back comfortingly. “What? You did great.”

“No, no, no,” Jiyong shook his head, “that was intense and stressful and I don’t wanna go through that again. And after what you did, I think they wouldn’t dare to get close to you again.”

“This is the first time. We’ll get use to it, they’ll get used to it. It’ll get better.”

“Fine,” Jiyong sighed, “but until then, you take her. And you’re taking her when we arrive in Japan later.”

“Alright, alright,” Seunghyun laughed, embracing Jiyong in his arm.

 

Now that they were back in Seoul again after several stops around Asia, things at the airport were getting under control. After Japan, Seunghyun took care of carrying Jihyun on departures and arrivals. Jiyong was, as he put it, traumatized, by the experience in Gimpo and Seunghyun obliged gladly. But little did they know, airports were not their worst nightmare.

Jiyong and Seunghyun were now being confronted by one of their biggest fears – Jihyun went missing.

The dressing room went into chaos as some of the crew walked out of the room to look for the little girl and some were talking on their phones with people around the venue asking whether they had seen Jihyun anywhere.

And Jiyong; he was sitting on the couch, face buried in his palms, was crying his eyes out in Seunghyun’s arm.

“The head of security will be here in a minute.” The manager told Seunghyun who nodded and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’.

“Hyung, when was the last time you saw her?” Youngbae, sitting next to Seunghyun, asked the elder.

“Before we go up for encore. She was in her play pen. You saw her too.” Seunghyun ran his hand through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah,” Youngbae nodded, mumbling ‘Jihyun, where are you?’ to himself.

Seunghyun continued to comfort Jiyong, pulling him into his arms. “Jiyong, calm down. We’re gonna find her, okay?” Seunghyun cringed at his own words. He hated giving out promises that he himself wasn’t so sure if he could keep them.

But comforts didn’t help. Jiyong only cried harder.

“Excuse me, Mr. Choi.”

“Yes,” Seunghyun looked up to the head of security, standing with another two officials behind him.

“We’re here to help.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Seunghyun stood up and fished his phone out of his pocket. A few taps and he tilted his phone towards the man. “This is her. She’s turning two this August. The picture was taken this afternoon, before we came here. She’s wearing a white shirt and grey pants. Dark hair, brown eyes. I’ll come with you.”

“No. Stay with me.” Jiyong looked up.

“Jiyong-“

“It’s okay, hyung. I’ll go, and I’ll take Daesung and Seungri with me.” Youngbae offered.

Seunghyun couldn’t say anything.

“It’s really okay, hyung. She’s like our own. You stay here with Jiyong, in case she comes back.” Youngbae reassured him with a pat on his back.

“Call us if anything.”

“Of course,” and Youngbae walked out with the security staff.

Seunghyun sat back onto the couch, taking Jiyong’s hands in his.

“We can’t lose her, Seunghyun. We can’t.”

“Shhh..we will find her, okay. We will. A lot of people are helping us right now. We’ll find her.”

“I can’t afford to lose her..” Jiyong continued.

“We.  _We_ can’t afford to lose her.” Seunghyun pulled Jiyong’s face to look at him. “That’s why I need you to calm down and let me go with them to look for her.”

“No. I need you here with me.”

“Or let’s go look for her together?” Seunghyun was still trying to convince Jiyong.

“What if she comes back and we’re not here?”

Seunghyun gestured to their manager who was talking on the phone, “we can ask hyung to call us-”

“No, I wanna be here when she comes back.”

Seunghyun couldn’t say anything more and just let Jiyong’s head rest on his shoulder, cooing him at occasional whimpers of Jihyun’s name.

The truth was, Seunghyun couldn’t just sit there and wait when he knew his daughter was out there. She was probably lost and waiting somewhere for him or Jiyong to find her. And that thought was making him restless. Seunghyun kept looking at his phone, hoping that someone-- _anyone_ \--would call him and give him the good news. But nothing.

People came into the room, people walked out. Every time the door opened, both Seunghyun and Jiyong would look up with hope. But after several times and still no Jihyun, they started to ignore it like white noise. Seunghyun wasn’t interested in what they had to say if it wasn't “We’ve found her.”

Even when Youngbae, Daesung and Seungri returned to the room--to the devastated parents--they didn’t have the heart to say anything. They just shook their heads.

Not until the door opened followed by cheerful voices singing and giggling. The whole room turned to the door and gasped. Jiyong and Seunghyun did the same and the room was quiet for a few seconds before all they could hear was the sound of Jiyong’s muffled cry against Seunghyun’s chest.

“Noona..” Seunghyun called out, wrapping his arms around Jiyong tightly, “you scared us!”

“What? What did I do?” Only then that Dami looked around the room and was surprised at everybody’s relieved look and a crying Jiyong.

“We thought Jihyun went missing..” Seunghyun explained, “and we have the entire security team searching the place.”

Dami’s eyes widened. “OH MY GOD. I’m so sorry.” She hurriedly walked to the parents and wrapped an arm around Jiyong. “It’s your last show I thought I would come and surprise you here although I said I couldn’t make it.” Dami explained. “I’m so sorry Jiyong. Jihyun is here..” She rubbed her hand on his brother’s back, looking up at Seunghyun apologetically.

“Jiyong, look, she’s here. Safe and sound. I just took her outside for a walk. I thought Jinae saw me when I picked Jihyun up from her play pen. I’m so sorry..”

“Jiyong..” Seunghyun coaxed the younger to peel away, prying the tight arms around his waist.

Jiyong slowly pulled away, wiping his tears. He glanced at her sister for a quick second and took Jihyun into his arms.

“Jiyong, I’m sorry..” Dami whispered as she handed Jihyun over to her brother.

“Seunghyun, let’s go home.” Jiyong muttered after he took Jihyun’s bag, making his way out of the room, totally ignoring his sister.

Dami looked up to Seunghyun apologetically. “I didn’t mean to..”

“Noona, I know. Don’t worry about him. He’s just upset. We’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” Seunghyun leaned down to hug her. “Don’t worry about it. What’s important is that Jihyun is fine, she’s safe. Don’t worry about Jiyong, I’ll talk to him.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Good night, noona.” Seunghyun repeated himself and kissed Dami on her cheek before leaving the room with the managers in tow with their stuff.

 

The ride back to the villa was quiet except for the sniffles from Jiyong every now and then. He leaned onto Seunghyun’s side with Jihyun peacefully sleeping, wrapped in blankets in the elder’s arm. He pulled Seunghyun’s other arm over his shoulders and nuzzled closer. He felt safe in this bubble at the moment; he had Seunghyun and he had Jihyun.

“You’re gonna have to call your sister tomorrow,” Seunghyun broke the silence, rubbing his hand along Jiyong’s arm comfortingly.

“I know..” Jiyong mumbled, “I was afraid that I might scream at her if I even say a word to her earlier.”

“You would never scream at her, Jiyong, you know you wouldn’t.”

“I was upset, anything could happen.” Jiyong retorted, playing with a button on Seunghyun’s jacket, “I’ll call her tomorrow and apologize.”

Jihyun moved a little in her slumber and Seunghyun cooed her back to sleep. Jiyong reached for the tiny hand and pressed his cheeks comfortably against Seunghyun’s shoulder before succumbing to sleep himself.

It was silent for the rest of the ride until Seunghyun woke Jiyong up gently when they reached home. He handed Jihyun over to Jiyong, “Take her upstairs. I’ll join you after I take care of our stuff.”

Jiyong nodded and Seunghyun couldn’t help but smiled at Jiyong’s cute puffy face.

 

Standing by the baby cot in Jihyun’s room, Jiyong reached for the little girl’s tiny hand, “I thought I’ve lost you back there..”

“Jiyong..” Seunghyun wrapped an arm around the younger and kissed the top of his head, “don’t say things like that.”

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong turned around and looked up, “what if..,” Jiyong swallowed hard, cringing at what he was about to ask, “what if we really lost her earlier? What would you do?”

“I don’t know, Jiyong. I don’t even wanna imagine what it would be like. I don’t wanna go there..” Seunghyun confessed, embracing Jiyong fully in his arms.

Another drop of tear escaped the corner of Jiyong’s eyes. “She’s our miracle, our only miracle..”

“Yes, she is.." the two swayed in each other's embrace with Seunghyun resting his chin atop of Jiyong's head. He pulled away after a while. "Why don’t we..” Seunghyun paused, looking down at Jihyun sleeping peacefully, “why don’t we let her sleep with us tonight?”

“Really? Okay.” Jiyong didn’t even spare Seunghyun a glance. He wiped his tears with the sleeves of his shirt, quickly bent over the cot, taking Jihyun into his arms and walked out of the room.

Seunghyun chuckled, following Jiyong steps to their bedroom.

It was hell of a night to remember for them.

 

**************


	6. She’s My Only One

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Jiyong mumbled into the phone; one hand holding the phone and the other feeding Jihyun in her high chair.

“Nonono,” Dami quickly interjected, “if anyone’s feeling sorry, it’s me. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine, noona. I over reacted. It’s just that- You know I can’t lose her, right? She’s my only one.”

“I know, that’s why I’m sorry.” The sister paused for a moment. “But you scared me too. You didn’t say anything and just left like that.”

“That’s why I’m sorry; I was upset and--,” Jiyong sighed, “I was afraid that things could get worse if I say anything. So I just left.”

“And I’ve been worrying sick the whole day because you haven’t called until now. I thought you were really mad at me. I wanted to come over earlier, but I wasn’t sure if you would welcome me so I just wait.” Dami huffed, sounded pouty in Jiyong’s ear.

“What?” Jiyong is laughing now. “Why wouldn’t I welcome you?”

Dami laughed along. “Well I don’t know. You looked like you didn’t wanna talk to me for the rest of your life last night.”

“I’m not  _that_ crazy to do that to you over something like this. You’re the mother she never had. Besides, you’re our favorite babysitter, we wouldn’t wanna lose you.”

“I love you too, Jiyong.”

Jiyong laughed harder. “I love you, noona.”

Dami chuckled. “What are you guys doing right now?”

“Seunghyun’s in the shower and I’m feeding Jihyun.”

“Awww..kiss her for me? And tell Seunghyun I said hi.”

“Okay, noona. Talk to you soon.”

“Good night, baby brother.”

“Well good night, big sister.”

 

It was already passed eleven o’clock but the family was still up; Seunghyun was in the closet, picking out his outfit for his schedule tomorrow while Jiyong and Jihyun were lounging on the bed, singing along with a video of a nursery rhyme playing on his tablet. Jihyun laughed at the silly faces and voices Jiyong made, while her tiny fingers played with her father’s bracelets. And then she yawned.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong called out, “quick, she’s sleepy.”

“Okay, coming.” Seunghyun acknowledged, walking out of the closet.

“Okay missy, time for bed.” Seunghyun kissed the top of Jihyun’s head and picked her up.

While Jiyong was always good at taking care of Jihyun, like feeding and cleaning, Seunghyun was better at cooing her to sleep. Seunghyun would hold her, rub her back gently, and she would just press her cheek against his chest. It would be a matter of minutes before she fell asleep listening to the rumble of her father’s voice. Seunghyun didn’t really need to do anything like talking to her in baby voices or singing lullabies; the father could be talking on the phone, or having a conversation with someone, or even reading his script out loud like a bedtime story. It didn’t matter as long as it was Seunghyun’s voice. It was no longer a surprise for the team in YG to walk into a meeting and sometimes find Seunghyun actively participating in a discussion, with a child in a deep sleep against his chest.

Jiyong always ffound it fascinating to watch. Because Jihyun would get whiny and grumpy when she was sleepy, but as soon as she was in Seunghyun’s hold, she would start to relax and succumb to Seunghyun’s comforting caresses. Jiyong smiled and blushed when he first noticed the pattern because he knew who Jihyun inherited the habit from.

 

“Is she asleep yet?” Seunghyun turned his back around after a while for Jiyong to take a peek at the child.

“Yup.” He crawled over to the edge of the bed and stood on his knees to kiss Jihyun good night.

“Let me put her in her crib. Go ahead and pick your movie.” Seunghyun canted his chin towards the TV.

“Yayyy! Movie night!” Jiyong whispered his excitement and slid off the bed, stepping towards the media centre, but stopped midway when he hears Seunghyun gasped.

“What?”

“You need to stop wearing something like that around her.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong with it?” Jiyong looked down at what he chose to wear; an oversized shirt and a pair of briefs. “They’re comfortable.”

“I know they are but--” Seunghyun gulped, causing Jiyong to smirk.

“You want me to stop wearing like this around Jihyun or around you?”

Seunghyun blinked out of his fantasy and returned the smirk. “Pfft. I’d rather have you naked around me.” Seunghyun walked pass Jiyong, deliberately brushing their shoulders as he made his way out.

Jiyong smiled, shaking his head, and picked out the movie before settling back in bed, under the comforters. Seunghyun returned moments later and stopped in front of the tv.

“Why are we watching this again?”

“Because it’s my favorite?” Jiyong replied with a grin. “Come here..” he extended an arm towards Seunghyun, beckoning the older get in bed.

'What to Expect when You’re Expecting'.

Jiyong fell in love with that movie during his pregnancy. He watched a bunch of movies with pregnant moms or just movies with babies; from the classic 1994’s Juniors, to 2007’s Knocked Up, 2010’s The Backup Plan, and The Switch, and even Life as We Know It. But often times, Jiyong would end up watching this movie. They would watch it if it was on tv and if it was not, they had a BluRay of it, which was what they were doing right now. It was not a great movie; it was just a light comedy of five couples going through thick and thin on their roads to parenthood. It was light and sweet.

But Seunghyun dn’t like the movie. He hates it.

“You know I don’t like watching this, right?”

“Party pooper.”

Seunghyun settles in next to him and Jiyong snuggled closer, resting a palm on Seunghyun’s chest. The sturdy shoulder became Jiyong’s makeshift pillow.

“I hate watching this movie because you would end up a crying mess at the end of it.”

“No, I would not.” Jiyong looked up, shooting a playful glare at Seunghyun.

“Wanna bet?”

Jiyong pouted, shaking his head and looked back at the TV.

But that was the truth. Jiyong would start tearing up even before halfway through the movie. He didn’t know exactly why. The first time Seunghyun caught him was while they were watching that movie one night, all he said was: “Nothing. I just miss being pregnant.” Seunghyun didn’t say anything after that, except pulling Jiyong into his arms and cradled him to sleep that night, cooing and whispering comforts into his ears.

_If Jiyong missed being pregnant, just get him pregnant again, Seunghyun._

If it was  _that_ easy. Seunghyun wished it was that easy. But the universe was being fair; they have been granted the greatest gift that anyone could ever wished for. They couldn’t be greedy to ask for more.

After Jihyun was born, the couple learned that the pregnancy was a one-time miracle and that Jiyong will not be able to get pregnant again. The doctors did explain the condition and the reason why another pregnancy was impossible. But Jiyong broke down as soon as the words reached his ears and he couldn’t register the rest of the doctors’ explanations. And all that Seunghyun cared about at that moment was to comfort Jiyong. He was upset too. He thought that the doctors should’ve waited a couple of days after Jiyong gave birth to deliver the news, but no. They decided it was the perfect time to tell him on the same day.

So Seunghyun had to deal with a sad Jiyong for almost a week and it was hard. They had an infant to look after but Jiyong was moping every second of the day. Seunghyun had enough on the fifth day and knocked some sense into Jiyong.

“Why are you being sad about the things in the future that you have absolutely no control over? If we want another child someday, there are options out there. But right now, we have this beautiful little girl to love and to care for. She needs our attention now. Forget about what the doctors said. If it’s gonna happen, it’s going to happen. And I don’t care even a little bit if it’s not gonna happen because I have Jihyun.  _We_ have Jihyun. She needs us.”

Jiyong broke down for one last time after that and thankfully he snapped out of his mourns and devoted his attention on Jihyun, without fail. That was why when Jihyun went missing, Jiyong felt like it was the end of his world because Jihyun was his only one.

 

“You crying yet, baby?” Seunghyun teased, squeezing Jiyong by his shoulder. But he stiffened when Jiyong stayed silent instead of retaliating.

Jiyong pulled away and Seunghyun let him. He shifted and turned to lie on his other side, away from Seunghyun, hiding the tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, I’m sorry..”

“No, it’s fine..”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Seunghyun reached for the remote and switched the movie off. “You know what,” Seunghyun shifted closer, spooning Jiyong from behind. He pressed his cheek atop of Jiyong’s, squishing Jiyong’s face against the fluffy pillow.

“What?” Jiyong asked. A smile curled on his lips. Seunghyun took Jiyong’s hand and wrapped his arm over Jiyong’s slender waist.

“Let’s look on the bright side,” Seunghyun playfully suggested, cheek still pressed against Jiyong’s, trying to lighten up the mood. And he knew it worked when he heard Jiyong huffed a laugh.

“There is a bright side?” Jiyong giggled as he wiggled; trying to turn around in Seunghyun’s tight arm-lock.

“Yeah, of course there’s a bright side. Everything has a bright side.” Seunghyun pulled away then, letting Jiyong shift and turn to face him.

“Uhuh? Enlighten me.” Jiyong teased, canting his chin to nudge Seunghyun’s nose with his.

“Well,” Seunghyun wiped the tears traced high on Jiyong’s cheekbones, smirking knowingly. “Before you got pregnant, we never knew that you could and it was absolutely impossible for any man to get pregnant.”

Jiyong grinned, biting his lip to hold back a laugh, as he watched Seunghyun explain.

“Even the doctors couldn’t believe it although they saw you week after week after week until the day you gave birth.”

Seunghyun snaked his arm underneath Jiyong’s shirt, pressing his palm along Jiyong’s back. The younger squirmed a little, with the grin still etched across his face.

“And then they told you it will never happen again, that you will never get pregnant again.” Seunghyun noticed the slight sadness in Jiyong’s eyes as he spoke out the words.

“That side is not so bright, isn’t it?” Jiyong sighed, snuggling closer to Seunghyun’s chest.

But Seunghyun was not going to give in to sadness tonight. He was not going to let Jiyong cry to sleep again. So he pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Well, that  _is_ the bright side.”

Jiyong frowned and laughed in disbelief. “Where are you going with this? What is your point?”

“My point is,” Seunghyun planted a kiss in Jiyong’s hair. "Why should we listen to them? They said no man can get pregnant, but then Jihyun came into this world, proving them wrong.” Seunghyun shifted, rolling them over.

“Uhuh..” Jiyong giggled, craning his neck as Seunghyun trailed kisses down to his neck.

“So when they said you can’t get pregnant again,” Seunghyun licked and sucked on the soft skin under Jiyong’s jaw, “I think we should prove them wrong for a second time.”

“How ar-“ Jiyong’s breath hitched when Seunghyun slid himself in between Jiyong’s legs, wrapping the slender ones around his waist. Seunghyun smirked, cocking an eyebrow, biting his lower lip.

Jiyong cleared his throat, trying hard to distract himself from what Seunghyun is imposing on him.

“How- how are we going to do that?” Jiyong repeated his question with difficulty, challenging the boyfriend who was currently pushing up his shirt, branding light kisses on his sternum.

“Well,” Seunghyun paused, locking his eyes on Jiyong’s while pulling himself up to level their gazes, “we can try again,” Seunghyun growled, lowering himself, “and again,” he rolled his hips slowly once, “and again,” twice, gaining a hiss from Jiyong, “and again,” Jiyong whimpered involuntarily.

Seunghyun nuzzled close to Jiyong’s ears whispering, “We didn’t even try the first time.” Seunghyun let his hand wander along Jiyong’s side and stopped when it reached the waist to still Jiyong’s squirm. “And who knows, if we try hard enough or if we’re lucky enough this time, I might knock you up again.”

Jiyong was almost breathless. But Seunghyun lowered his voice even more.

“Besides we’ve got nothing to lose if I decide to screw you, to ravish you, to make love to you, to fuck you every day, every night, anywhere,  _everywhere_.”

Jiyong’s eyes widened. “Perv!” He tried to shove Seunghyun away by the shoulder but ended up wrapped back in Seunghyun’s arms, laughing his heart out.

“Well, be proud ‘cause I’m  _your_ perv.” Seunghyun attacked Jiyong then; tickling him on his sides, his tummy, his waist. Jiyong squirmed and wailed trying to escape from Seunghyun.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Jiyong shrieked in between his laugh, catching his breath as Seunghyun stopped tickling. “I am proud that you are my perv.” He pecked Seunghyun on the lips, panting.

“Good,” Seunghyun leaned in for a full on kiss; short and sweet, “because you have no idea how proud I am to have you as the father of my child.”

Jiyong paused. His heart skipped a few beats. He felt warmth spreading from his heart to the ends of his being. He was surprised at how simple words could make him feel like he was floating. It was unreal. It felt like a dream.

And it was turning him on.

Seunghyun smirked, knowing exactly what he had ignited. He leaned in for another kiss; this time deeper, sweeter. Jiyong snapped out from his stupor then.

“You know what,” he mumbled against Seunghyun’s lips, in between kisses, “we can actually try now.” His hands were eagerly looking for something to hold on to; Seunghyun’s back, Seunghyun’s hair, Seunghyun’s arms.

“Are you sure?” Seunghyun teased, playing a gentleman, although his hand is already tugging down the waistband of Jiyong's briefs.

“Fuck yes, now!”

“As you wish.”

 

**************


	7. Big Sister - An Epilogue

 

 

"Papa.." A soft whisper and a gentle shake on his arm woke Jiyong up. He stirred out of sleep and squinted at the bright light. A smile quickly curled along his lips when a brighter smile greeted him.

"You fell asleep," the angelic voice lulled again. Sweet and melodious.

"I did?" Jiyong sat up straight in the armchair, smiling at the little girl.

"Yeah," Jihyun beamed, "you were reading the book and then you fell asleep."

Jiyong laughed softly. He took the opened book--faced down on his stomach--and put it aside on the coffee table next to him. Once the book was gone, Jihyun quickly climbed onto her father's lap and pressed her cheek against Jiyong's belly.

"Daddy told me you have two babies in your belly," Jihyun mumbled. A wide grin spread across her face.

"He did?" Jiyong mirrored the grin, carding his fingers through his daughter's silky hair, pushing back her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yeah," Jihyun nodded against the baby bump. "And Daddy also told me that I'm gonna have little brothers."

Jiyong shook his head, smiling at the image of Seunghyun eagerly telling their daughter about the twins.  _Seunghyun, I thought we were gonna tell her together. You must be so excited that you couldn’t help yourself then._

"So?" Jiyong's hand paused among Jihyun's hair, "are you excited?" He had just realized that he had never really asked Jihyun about her future siblings.

The little girl jerked up from her slump with wide eyes. "YES! Of course I'm excited! I'm gonna have friends to play with at home!" Of course she’s excited. When Seunghyun and Jiyong broke the pregnancy news to her three months ago, she spent the whole day rambling about what she was going to do with her brother or sister, drawing their little family with an additional member and sang more cheerfully than usual during her bath later that day.

Jiyong chuckled and then faked a pout. "So you're gonna ignore me and Daddy when you have them?"

Jihyun stiffened. "No..." she leaned forward to snuggle on Jiyong's side, one arm draped over Jiyong's chest, resting her hand on Jiyong's shoulder. "I would never do that. You and daddy are my first friends."

"I'm just kidding," Jiyong pressed a kiss on her forehead. "So tell me, which one would you prefer? Little sisters or little brothers?"

"Hmm.." Jihyun hummed, measuring her answer. "I think..," she paused, "I think I want little brothers."

"Really?" It came as a surprise to Jiyong, because he thought Jihyun would maybe prefer having sisters. "Why?"

"Well," she sits back up, "they won't take and play with my toys."

"Hey, now that's not very nice." Jiyong tapped the little button nose lightly. "Being a big sister, you're gonna have to learn to share."

"I know. Of course I would share some of my toys with them. Like my drawing paper roll, my crayons, my beach toy set, my swimming floaties, my Playdoh and even my books." She replied animatedly, tracing her index finger on Jiyong's little bump. "But not the dolls that we bought from each stop of the tours. I'm gonna keep them at grandma's too."

"Keep them at grandma's  _too_? Who else is keeping things at grandma's?"

"Daddy said he's gonna keep his robots at grandma's when the babies are born." Jihyun pointed at the extensive display of Be@rbricks adorning one of the walls in their dining area. "I guess he doesn't want to share them with the babies. So, I'll just take my dolls to grandma's too."

Jiyong laughed.  _Seunghyun, you're such a child!_

"You don't have to worry about that, baby. They're boys, they won't bother with your dolls." He held the little chin between his thumb and index finger and shook it a little. "But what if you wanna play with your dolls?"

"It's okay," Jihyun shrugged, "I can play with them when we visit grandma."

Jiyong smiled, feeling proud at how bright and smart Jihyun had grew up to be. "So that's it? That's why you wanted little brothers over little sisters?"

Jihyun grinned and nodded.

"So you are okay if they wanna play together in your room? Oh! How about your tea parties? Will you invite them?"

"Of course! The more the merrier! Besides, it's kinda boring having tea parties with the dolls; they don't talk much." Jihyun pouts. "And Daddy always says I burnt my cookies."

"Awww poor baby..come here.." Jiyong held out his arms, inviting Jihyun into a warm hug which she quickly accepted, "I'm sorry. I'm sure Daddy was just kidding." Jiyong smooth the child's hair with his hand; from the top until its end, around the middle of her back.

"You wanna know a little secret?" Jiyong whispered looking down at Jihyun who shot up eagerly at Jiyong's playful tone. "Your Daddy is terrible at baking."

And the child giggled. Jiyong smiled wider. What he wouldn't give to listen to that sweet sound of Jihyun's laughter every night and day. It was like a lullaby, a tranquilizer for his hectic life. It hypnotized him every time.

"And also," Jihyun continued, "I want little brothers so that I'm gonna be the only girl in this family so I'm the princess."

"Of course you are," Jiyong just couldn't stop smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. When he pulled away, he saw Jihyun's eyes averted to somewhere behind the armchair.

"I told you not to sit on Papa's lap like that. Come here.." Seunghyun picked Jihyun up into his arms when he approached the chair.

"I didn't do anything; I just wanted to cuddle." Jihyun exaggerated a pout, wrapping her arms around her Daddy.

"Ahhh..you can cuddle with me!" Seunghyun tickled her then; her tummy, her sides, under her chin. Jihyun's squeals and laughter filled the house with gasps of breath telling her Daddy to stop.

"Papa, help me!" Jihyun reached a hand out towards Jiyong but Seunghyun quickly pulled the hand back. "Daddy!! Stop! Papa!" More squeals and laughter.

Jiyong giggled but reached a hand out dramatically.

"What's the magic word?" Seunghyun asked in between his attacks. "What's the magic word?"

"Please! Daddy, stop please!" The little girl quickly blurted out her plea. And Seunghyun stopped, laughing at his breathless daughter.

"Great. Now she's never gonna want to cuddle with you," Jiyong chided playfully.

"We'll see about that when someone wants to hear a bedtime story." Seunghyun glanced at Jihyun who grinned in defeat. She leaned forward and kissed her Daddy on the cheek with a loud 'mmmuahh'.

Seunghyun returned the kiss on both of her cheeks.

"Okay, let's go," carefully, Seunghyun put Jihyun down, "we're going out for dinner." He took Jiyong's hand to help him stand up. And to Jiyong's surprise, as soon as his feet steadied on the floor, Seunghyun leaned down and hooked one arm behind his knees and hoisted him up.

Jiyong yelped; eyes wide in surprise and cheeks blushed furiously, biting down his lower lip. "I'm heavy, put me down." But his arms ironically tightened around Seunghyun's neck.

Seunghyun shook his head, locking his eyes on Jiyong's, grinning mischievously. "Jihyun," Seunghyun called out, eyes still on Jiyong's, "turn around."

The child squealed and giggled, pressing her palms over her eyes and turned away.

Seunghyun leaned in and Jiyong met him halfway, sealing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. Pulling away, they pressed their foreheads together.

"God, I've forgotten how radiant and glowing you look when you're pregnant." Seunghyun whispered.

"Sshhh..Jihyun's here," Jiyong muttered shyly.

Seunghyun glanced away, towards the little girl who was still covering her eyes with her hands, and turned back to Jiyong. "Fine, I'll continue this when we get back."

Seunghyun nudged his daughter lightly. "Let's go get ready."

"I can open my eyes now?" She asked, voice muffled against her palms.

"Yes, you can, baby." Jiyong chuckled.

Jihyun pulled her hands away. She glanced at her parents with a cheeky grin before sprinting upstairs to her room, "Papa and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

 

**************

 

 


End file.
